


Things I Wanna Have

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dating in Secret, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, M/M, Ongniel, Travel, battle trip, daniel being perfect boyfriend material, daniel being sweet, holiday romance, ong being cute, ongnielisscience, seongwu getting spoiled rotten, seongwu is such a lucky duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel plans a suprise trip to Hawaii to make up for not being able to properly spend Seongwoo's birthday with him. Seongwoo is allowed to have anything he wants on the trip. They have a great time, even though the Battletrip staff follows them around. Daniel requests that there be a lot of intimate cuts made in order to protect their privacy and not reveal their secret relationship too much to the always suspicious fans.





	Things I Wanna Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoKoKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoKoKo/gifts).



I want you, even your name, your eyes, even your smallest gestures.

I want to hold even your memories, your time, all of your moments.

At the end of each day,

I don’t want to say something unsatisfying.

But at the end of my season, I want to start a story with you.

I want to have your heart.

Wanna Have by Wanna One

 

 

Daniel kissed Seongwoo’s hand, telling him he needed to step out of the van for a moment. Seongwoo sleepily hummed and blinked like a cat saying goodbye to him. Daniel chuckled, watching him with affection. His boyfriend was adorable, especially in the mornings with his bare face and tussled hair. He shut the van door, hoping this would be a quick call but not expecting it to be, knowing their prissy, moody, high-strung leader.

“Hey, hyung. Good morning~” he said into the receiver in an extra bright tone, hoping to win Jisung over with sweetness.

“Don’t good morning me, pup. It’s 6am. I don’t have a schedule today. Why are you taking away my precious, hard-earned sleep?” Jisung snapped.

“I forgot to say goodbye because we were in a rush. Just want to say see you guys later. Me and Seongwoo will be gone for the weekend. Personal schedule.”

There was a pause on the other line, then Jisung’s sleepy, raspy voice turned screechy, causing Daniel to pull the receiver away from his ear a bit. There were shouts and complaints from his roommate as well, suggesting he had woken them up out of a decent sleep.

“Wait, what? You have a schedule and you didn’t even let the leader of our group know this? You freaking Kang Choding. I’m tossing all your jellies down the toilet while I’m gone!” Jisung spat over the phone.

Daniel was able to hear clearly. Jisung was pissed. “Ah, it was super last minute, hyung. If I told you it would make you jealous and you would have ruined the surprise.”

“Still you should tell me! It’s not like I’m some freaking stranger! I’m the leader of this group and the oldest and your best friend, before you met Ong Seongwoo I will have you remember, mister! I have a right to fucking know where you are going to be at and for how long!” Daniel pulled the phone away as Jisung shouted into it.

“Okay, okay, your going to blow your brains out at this rate, chill out. Remember how Seongwoo was super bummed that for his birthday this year I had schedules so I couldn’t hang out at all or go to the party or even sneak out to buy him a present?”

Jisung sighed and spoke with an exhausted, irritated tone. “Of course. He was sulking for a week and wouldn’t talk to you and you had to sleep in my bed which was awful because you’re so freaking huge and noisy. How could I forget the worst experience of my life?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and flicked the picture on his phone. “Oh, stop being dramatic, mom. Seongwoo had every right to do that. His first boyfriend and all, you know. Anyway, I promised that I would give him anything he wanted to make it up.”

“And so…? You chose to get him more work when he’s already so busy with mcing, variety shows, modeling, and acting for music videos that he’s losing a gram a day when he’s already a stick? We need to have a talk about what it means to be a good boyfriend here, Niel…” Jisung dragged on, clearly having narrowed his already squinty eyes into a thin line, judging Daniel hard core.

Daniel replied defensively, “He said that’s what he wanted! Don’t go all prissy diva on me. It’s not fair this time. He said he was jealous of 2park going on battle trip.”

“Hmm? We all were, obviously. But it’s unheard of for two groups to send more than two people there. How did you...?”

“I used my connections as center of course. All month, I have been contacting staff and personally requesting that I could go. When they agreed, I subtly suggested that I thought Ong would be great to appear on the show since these days he’s getting popular, especially with variety and that his humor would be really good for viewings. Since we are known as a fake couple already, people will want to watch us go on a romantic trip together. I will be able to make it up to him and buy him anything he wants.”

“That’s going to cost you a pretty penny. You know Seongwoo. If you give him an inch, he’s going to take a mile. I hope you don’t mind a hole in your wallet after you come back. I am pretty sure you’re the only thing he really wants and he’d be fine just spending time with you. You always go so over the top for him, it must be exhausting dating you. No wonder he’s getting thinner. Where are you going then anyway?”

“Hawaii!” Daniel exclaimed with an excited bark like the puppy he was said to resemble by fans and his members.

Jisung shrieked louder than ever, startling Daniel so he almost dropped his phone. “HAWAII?! UGH, I HATE YOU. GOODBYE JELLIES. SCREW ALL OF YOU. WHY DO YOU ONLY GET THE COOL SCHEDULES? AND WHY DOES ONLY YOUR BF NOT YOUR BFF GET TO GO ON FOR THE RIDE?”

“Wait, hyung! Don’t be jealous. Or at least don’t take it out on my innocent haribos! Hyung~”

“Goodbye, Niel. Have fun on your honeymoon being all lovey dovey with your soulmate. I’m not talking to you. I hope you get stranded there!”

“Hyung, come on—” Daniel pleaded, near the edge of having a break down from panic.

The line cut off as Jisung hung up the phone. Daniel chuckled as he slid into the van. Jisung’s reaction was amusing, as usual. He wished that he had told everyone all together to see their faces, but he was worried about spoiling the surprise and making them jealous. Seongwoo thought they were just going for a simple event in Japan. He was going to be super stoked when they got to the airport.

“You sleepy, Ong? We’re going to the airport now. I guess you can sleep for another hour. Rest on me, the window is hard and cold…” Daniel softly talked to himself as he slid next to the all-black clad handsome, tall, pale man, then brought his head off the window and onto his shoulder.

Seongwoo smacked his lips and hummed, then nuzzled into his side and tossed an arm and leg around him, looking very much like a baby koala.

“Aw, this cute ongcheongie…rest well, baby…” Daniel whispered, petting his silky chocolate hair that was cut stylishly short in the back, and then kissed the crown of his head which he often did whenever Seongwoo was sleeping secretly.

 

 

Daniel had his eyes closed for a nap, feeling relaxed and grateful. These days, as usual, their schedules were crazy to the point that he felt like he went to sleep and then woke up repeatedly in different places without recalling where he was or how he got there. It had been ages since he’d slept more than three hours straight. That’s why he wanted to go back on Dangerous Outside the Blankets since he was allowed to sleep and be lazy there as much as he wanted. Though it was a shame that Ong had never been able to be with him on there yet.

He felt a subtle shift next to him that was different from the slight shaking of the plane because of turbulence. Daniel had always been sensitive to Seongwoo moving or being disturbed when we slept together ever since the dorms in Produce 101. They had often fallen asleep together or shared the same bunk bed. Daniel was a heavy sleeper in other senses but somehow he was in tuned with Seongwoo’s moods and inner alarm system.

 If Seongwoo woke up, so did he. If Seongwoo had a hard time falling asleep, he often did as well unless he was exhausted to the point of near falling over if he stood idly for more than ten seconds. He figured it must have had something to do with liking him, but he had no idea when the exact point was that he fell for Seongwoo. It had just felt like it had always been that way somehow. He felt like they had been together a lot longer than was the reality, which was less than a year now officially.

“Hey, you okay?” Daniel hummed sleepily, squinting his eyes and reaching for Seongwoo’s arm he somehow sensed was on the airplane seat’s arm rest.

“Ah, did I wake you? Sorry…” Seongwoo blushed and bit his lip.

Daniel could tell from his posture and the way the veins in his arms were sticking out that he was feeling anxious, likely from the turbulence. He recalled that Seongwoo hadn’t been on planes very often before they debuted. He slid his hand down the allibaster, slender, cool arm and linked his fingers, smiling softly as he gazed at the world’s most beautiful hands. Seongwoo could be a hand model, they were so elegant and nicely shaped.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Ongie. It’s just turbulence. Mild stuff. We’re going to be fine. Just hold on to me when you feel scared and let’s talk about something else. Distractions work best.”

Seongwoo turned his head on the seat and smiled thankfully, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand back.

“Thanks. But you’re exhausted and need sleep.”

“So do you,” Daniel pointed out with a little chuckle, reaching out to playfully bop the other’s sculpted, naturally tall and flawless nose that was sometimes as cute as a button so he wanted to bite it.

“Not as much as you though. Your schedules are always way worse. Mr. Nation’s Center.”

Daniel tickled the tip of his nose and pressed it up like a pig’s snout. Seongwoo did his infamous cat blink, smiled wide which showed his charmingly crooked teeth, and a blush painted the ridges of his chiseled cheek bones which were much too sunken in these days for his boyfriend’s tastes.

“The only center I need to be is the center of Ong Seongwoo’s heart.”

“Ew, it’s too early for cheese Niel. I’m going to sleep,” Seongwoo retorted while scrunching up his face. Seongwoo turned away from him and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

“You won’t be able to so easily. Come here.” Daniel gently reached for the top of his head and attempted to pull him onto laying on his shoulder, but Seongwoo resisted.

“There’s cameras though…” he whispered, glancing at the staff that occasionally poked mini selfie stick cameras through the cracks between seats and the windows in case they got some images that would look good on the show, such as them sleeping.

“I’ve told the staff our situation. They will be editing out major couple looking moments to protect our privacy. It will just have to be cut a bit out of our payment.”

Daniel continued pulling on his head full of silky chestnut locks slightly styled in waves today for filming which made him look more angelic.

“Well, I do value security from antis and sasaengs and netizens more so than money, that’s true. Good idea…”

Seongwoo snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped his hands around Daniel’s arms, closing his eyes with a content, satisfied expression. Daniel subtly watched him as he pet the top of his head, knowing that it would calm the older man who seemed several years younger most of the time in these situations.

 

 

When they woke up a couple of hours later to eat food and write in their declaration card, Seongwoo realized that they weren’t going to Japan. He wasn’t upset though, because he liked Western countries even more.

He was ecstatic at Daniel’s elaborate surprise, just as Daniel had figured. Daniel explained that he felt bad for not being able to spend time with him around his birthday or even to buy a proper present. Seongwoo insisted he hadn’t been upset about it nor expecting anything, but everyone in the dorm back in Korea could testify that it was a big fat lie.

Daniel showed him the travel guides he had and discussed the plan he was thinking, which was open for changes to anywhere that Seongwoo wanted to go to. However, just like he’d expected, the person who knew Seongwoo best in the world was Daniel. Everything that Seongwoo would like to do and see was on his list already and Seongwoo looked like an ecstatic seal with a bucket of fresh fish in front of him seeing photos and hearing about everything.

“I will buy you anything you want. Just say the word, okay? I’m going all out for this trip to make it up to you.”

Seongwoo smirked, evil laughed, and rubbed his hands together. “Oh, really? He he he. Then, I think I should know what I want to buy. Hmm, first of all will be a mustang…Then, I should buy a jacuzzi and a swimming pool. Oh, yeah, I should buy lots of luxury fashion items…”

As Seongwoo went through the list of things that he could buy, dollar signs started flying through Daniel’s head, making him suddenly nervous. “Well, come on now, there should be a reasonable limit. The show has a budget we can only bend just a bit. We should be able to at least carry it on the plane back…” he suggested softly.

“Eh~ You said anything I wanted, Niel. You didn’t say it needed to be able to fit in a suitcase. Now you’re going back on your words.” Seongwoo pulled the world’s most adorable hing face that made Daniel strongly attempted to kiss right off but that was too much temptation for the staff who might spread rumors if there was such a blatant display of their relationship.

“I’m not, really. You’re just not being realistic.”

“I’m just teasing you for all the wrongs you made to me.”

“What wrongs? I’m nothing but nice to you, hyung~” Daniel reached over and shook his leg, pouting and putting aegyo into his voice which he hardly ever did.

Seongwoo shook his head, laughed, and wagged his finger. “Oh, so now you call me with respect. When your precious wallet is on the line.”

“Eh, hyung~ That’s not it. What did I do wrong? I’ll do my best to fix it, without extra cost~” Daniel insisted, rubbing his knee.

Seongwoo shivered and blushed, glaring at his hand. Daniel realized that he was making Seongwoo uncomfortable because even that subtle intimate rub could turn him on. Daniel winked at him, promising that there would be much more of that when they got to their hotel room, where the staff wouldn’t be joining them except in the early morning.

“Let’s see. You tease me for not being graceful. You say I suck at aegyo. You called me no jaem several times. You’re always calling me old man and making cracks at my stamina. You said that you won’t play games with me because I’m totally helpless at them…shall I go on?”

“No, no, stop there, hyung. I’m sorry!” Daniel laughed, shaking his hands violently and then rubbing his arm. He pulled Seongwoo, who was laughing now instead of pretending to be upset, into a warm embrace.

“I’ll be a better boyfriend from today on. Promise~ You know I just like teasing you because your reactions are cute and funny though,” he whispered in Seongwoo’s ear.

Seongwoo subtle pressed his lower face into the crook of Daniel’s neck. “I know. I’m just making the broadcast interesting…”

“Aigoo, stop putting your mind always on work, Ong. I got us this gig because I want you to be yourself and just have fun. You know how we always have to think of our image? Well, these next couple days I just want you to be the real Ong Seongwoo. Anything you want to have, it’s yours. Including me, but that’s free anytime you want.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything. I just need you. Because that’s the best present there is…” Seongwoo shyly murmured, turning Daniel’s heart into a marshmallow.

“We can’t hear anything you guys are saying? Are the mics broken? Can you try not to mumble so much?” One of the staff filming them in front asked.

The two broke apart, bowed, and apologized with comically loud voices. The staff chuckled in amusement at the two singers’ brightness, enthusiasm, and sense.

 

 

The two singers were exhausted from the grueling six-hour flight and several hours in the airport, but it was still afternoon in Hawaii time so they were excited to get out and see the shops, beaches, and try some real American style hamburgers. The staff were in their own hotel rooms to unpack and rest. The boys had told them that they would message them twenty minutes before they wanted to go out so that they’d have the proper time to get ready, but they decided they didn’t want to push the staff too hard. They would give them at least an hour to unpack and take a nap.

They helped each other unpack their suitcases. Usually Daniel’s style was to toss all the stuff he needed on the bathroom counter and leave his clothes folded inside the suitcase. However, Seongwoo preferred a neater, more logical approach and Daniel followed the way Seongwoo did things if they were rooming together to cause less stress and potential for nagging. Not that Seongwoo was the nagging type because he wasn’t so much but he did grumble to himself in exasperation about how Daniel could be such a messy child sometimes.

Daniel didn’t mind seeming like a child to others in the group or the fans. To his boyfriend, though, he tried to avoid it. He liked to seem manly and reliable, which is why he worked hard to protect Seongwoo from harm, especially when they were out in public and surrounded by fans and paparazzi which Seongwoo often got overwhelmed and confused by.

Without Daniel helping him, Seongwoo had a tendency to get lost and panicked. Hence the reason Daniel grew anxious and bit his nails near clean off when they had separate schedules, and especially when he went to the jungle. It would be okay if there was someone else to care for Seongwoo in his place but the other members were either unaware he needed help until it was too late or had another member they were busy taking care of.

Seongwoo’s style of unpacking was to re-fold everything, put it neatly in the closets, and organize their things by type, color, and size so it was easy to find and looked appealing.

After they were done, Daniel jumped around on the fluffy, queen sized hotel bed and then plopped pack on the mountains of marshmallowy pillows and thick flowery comforter.

“Ah, this is the life. Why don’t we just stay here and be lazy the rest of the day? It’s so rare that I could just be allowed to sleep and do nothing all I want without any consequences or cameras, you know…”

Seongwoo laid down next to him, using Daniel’s arm as a pillow, his hands on his stomach in a pose of propriety. Daniel looked over at him and smiled sweetly. Seongwoo was gazing out the curtained windows where they had a clear view of the ocean, which was a shimmering pale green blue. The weather currently was absolutely fantastic and sweltering with just a hint of a breeze.

“That wouldn’t be something I hate actually. But what a waste of a great day. You know, I heard since it’s an island country the weather is extremely temperamental. It could be pouring rain or in the middle of a typhoon tomorrow, which then we’d have no choice but to stay inside. I think we should probably go out after a little nap…”

“Hmm, okay, hyung. Whatever you say goes. It’s your birthday present after all. You call the shots. If you want us to go out and party until the break of dawn even, we will do that.”

“Stop with the hyung. At first it was nice. Now it’s freaking me out…” Seongwoo chuckled and pinched his miniscule amount of side fat.

“You just want me to stop because it’s your kink and it’s making you want to take me right now. I know your signs, hyung~”

(Rated M from here)

Seongwoo grabbed hold of Daniel’s hand which was playing with his hardened nipple, driving him wild slowly but surely as they’d been chatting about mundane things. Daniel ticked him off now that he thought about it. He recalled that Daniel had been subtly teasing him the entire plane and bus ride since they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it and he knew that Seongwoo felt horrified being turned on during any kind of broadcast. Daniel was as usual messing with him for his own sick amusement. Seongwoo was going to get payback. He flipped over, rolling on Daniel’s body, pinning his hands above his head with one hand, and nestled his legs between Daniel’s thick thighs.

“Hmm, I like this…” Daniel hummed, shifting his legs over Seongwoo’s in an intimate embrace, rocking his hips up to brush their hardened members together.

They both wanted each other fiercely. Seongwoo bit his lip and groaned as he grinded back, his body incredibly sensitive since this was the longest time he’d ever had to go with Daniel being close to him but not being allowed to satisfy his desire at all. He had been gone in the jungle last week as well, making it far too long since they had intimacy. His hand gripped Daniel’s wrists tighter, pressing them into the fluffy, cotton sheeted pillow.

“Ah, hyung~ Touch me…you’re so gorgeous right now. I’m going crazy…”

“Geez, you’re burning up, Niel…you want it just as terrible as I do, huh…” Seongwoo smirked as his hand caressed Daniel’s temple, neck, and into his shirt, riding up the fabric so he could uncover the delicious six pack he adored to fondle. “My sexy perv…”

Daniel hitched his breath and released a moan, his body tensing and shivering, his pretty, dark chocolate puppy eyes drifting closed.

“Oh…yes…”

“You like that baby? How about I do it some more?” Seongwoo asked as he stared at the sensual scene before him.

It had been awhile since Seongwoo had topped. It was a rare delicacy the indulged in, like extra fatty tuna. When they did it, they both loved it, but it was something they saved for special occasions. Mostly because Seongwoo was clumsy and lazy compared to Daniel. He didn’t have as great of physical stamina to make it through to the end and he had a tendency to get cramps at the best part.

“So much hyung… more please…Ah, yes, there….” Daniel huskily cried out as Seongwoo raked his fingernails around his abs and sternum then went to twisting and pinching his pert, brown nipples.

Seongwoo throatily hummed with appreciation as he worked Daniel into a feverish, moaning, pleading mess, grinding their hips together expertly until they were hard as wood and nearly on the edge of orgasm from the sensitivity and how long they had been waiting for release.

“Ah, hyung…fuck…I’m close…we should wait…”

“We have all night, Niel. Let me just get us off a tiny bit like this so we can focus on having fun instead of being distracted by how insanely horny we are for each other.”

“But hyung, hmm…fuck that’s no fair, ah…”

Daniel threw back has head as Seongwoo bit his neck and jerked his hips quick and hard against his lover’s trainers. Seongwoo focused on building his own orgasm and following his instincts, sucking and biting harshly on Daniel’s sweat salted, deliciously smelling perfumed neck. The room was silent except for the sounds of Daniel’s huffing, moaning, whining and the shuffling of their legs.

“Ah, it’s here hyung, ah, hmm…so freaking food…damn do I love you…”

Seongwoo moaned the words back into his chest as he rode out his own sticky, messy, wet orgasm, their hips slowly gyrating, rubbing back and forth in circles over each other. Daniel broke Seongwoo’s hold on his wrists which he had only just been obliging the other for him to have more fun playing the dominant one.

Things ended the way they normally did after that—Daniel holding Seongwoo with incredible tenderness, rubbing his hair and back, Daniel kissing his sweaty temple sweetly. Seongwoo snuggled and curled up into the physically bigger, warmer man, allowing himself to be spooned and babied which he actually loved despite feeling the exact opposite of masculine. He would only embrace that side of himself with Daniel though.

“We should really go out, Ong… It is a nice day. Don’t sleep on me…” Daniel murmured several minutes later, patting the cute man’s back.

“Hmm…ten more minutes…” Seongwoo murmured sleepily into his chest, squeezing him tighter and burrowing further into his bundled t-shirt, seeming just like a squirrel hibernating.

“Such a funny guy you are. Even when you’re not trying. So lovable, ah…how did I get so lucky to meet you all those months ago…You’re seriously all I ever wanted in a boyfriend…”

Seongwoo hummed something back but it was completely muffled. Daniel chuckled and kissed the top of his forehead, going back to petting down his elongated, beautifully dipped spine.

 

 

The first destination they headed to was the nearest beach, which was called Waikiki. They were in shorts, t-shirts, caps, sunglasses and sandals. The staff gave them sunscreen while they were walking on the boardwalk because they had stupidly forgot. Daniel put it on Seongwoo for him, making Seongwoo flush and complain while the girls in the staff giggled and commented about how Daniel was like a perfect boyfriend.

Seongwoo whined about how Daniel was doing it to make him seem less masculine. Daniel teased him about how harry his legs were, making Seongwoo upset that he was going to go back to the hotel. Daniel ran after him and then jumped on his back, latching onto him with all fours like a koala.

They wondered around the boardwalk, subtly touching each other on their arms, backs, or shoulders in excitement. There were lots of people lounging on towels or chairs under large umbrellas and then some in the ocean, swimming, surfing, or wind surfing.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I wanna…one?” Seongwoo looked over at him and smirked.

Daniel mirrored his smirk. “All I wanna do?”

“All I wanna do~ Hello, we’re Wanna One!” The two boys said their slogan phrase together while pounding their chest and moving their pointer finger.

“Stop joking.”

 Seongwoo playfully smacked Daniel once he had gotten over his fit of laughing. Daniel laughed harder and squeezed his hand.

“You started it, hyung!”

“Ah, did I?” Seongwoo laughed breathily and cocked his head.

“Yeah…”

“Sorry that was a no jaem moment.” Seongwoo sheepishly scratched his head.

“You’re always jaem to me. Yoo jaem.” Daniel reached over and ruffled his hair, pulling Seongwoo off the boardwalk into the sand.

Seongwoo kicked off his sandals as he fixed his hair back to its perfect wave to the side of his forehead. He wagged a finger and playfully glared at Daniel as if he were a puppy that had just been caught chewing on his shoes again.

“Hey, you said that was awful before!”

“No, I thought it was freaking hilarious. It was Daehwi’s idea to tell the fans not to react. We were just messing with you.”

“Ugh. I want to disown you. Mean, stupid, ungrateful, unprotective puppy. If only my company was offering me anything else…”

Seongwoo’s expression darkened a moment. Daniel kicked him with sand, knowing exactly what direction his negative thoughts were turned and what had caused it. Fantagio was still struggling with various issues, leaving Seongwoo who was contracted with them but yet to debut with a very uncertain future.

“Hey, things are going to be okay. If things go south with our companies, we’ll just go elsewhere. Together. I’ll make sure of it. Sad faces don’t suit you.”

“What sort of faces suit me? I had two mvs where I was supposed to be sad and lots of fans were raving about it, you know?” Seongwoo shot back a splash of sand with his foot.

That started a sand kicking war from then on. The staff followed them as they ran towards the beach, avoiding the sun tanners, all the way to the ocean. Luckily, Daniel was able to cheer him right up and get him to smile and laugh.

He didn’t need to say it out loud just then. If he did, it would come out as something extremely cheesy he was worried that the staff might actually put in. His cheese was saved for Seongwoo in private when Seongwoo would act like he hated it but turn red as a tomato and get so shy he couldn’t even look at him. It was the most adorable thing and he didn’t really want to share that with even their fans, at least not today. Some things about his perfect boyfriend he wanted to keep to himself, he couldn’t help being a bit possessive and selfish.

“Ah, it’s cold!”

“Come on, you big baby~ It’s warm, what are you saying?!” Daniel teased, grabbing hold of the fleeing brunette’s hand and tugging him into the flowing green blue water.

Seongwoo made a funny face and whined, his body freezing up and moving strangely like a malfunctioning robot.

“Hey don’t~” Seongwoo whined as Daniel tugged him further inch by inch and then started laughing manically as he splashed water from the incoming waves at him.

Seongwoo had his arms around his chest, rubbing the bare part with the hands. He glared at Daniel and pouted, his face dripping. Daniel simply giggled like crazy as he saw the older man. He looked illegal levels of dangerously gorgeous when he was wet and glistening, though this time it wasn’t from the usual practice or intimacy related sweat or showers they occasionally took together when the others were still asleep.

“You’ll warm up soon. Come play with me, hyung!” Daniel insisted and kept splashing him.

“Yah, Kang choding! Hajima. I’m warning you. If you do that one more time, you’re going to seriously regret it,” he threatened seriously, glaring harder.

Daniel couldn’t take Seongwoo seriously though. He was just one of those guys who was so hilarious even when he was honestly a bit ticked like now. Seongwoo was weak to cold things, especially to water, since his body temperature was naturally low. Usually Daniel was similar, but this honestly was lukewarm water and Seongwoo was being a precious baby. My precious baby needs to have fun and stop being so adorable or I will be jealous when this airs on TV, Daniel thought with pride.

Daniel stuck his hands into the water up to his elbows and smirked. Seongwoo’s eyes widened and then he covered his face with his lovely, slender, pale hands at the last minute. The glistening turquoise water flew through the air and soaked Seongwoo from head to toe. Daniel laughed harder as Seongwoo stared down in horror, covering his nipple areas which were now visible through the white T-shirt that was now see through and clinging to his skin.

“You asked for it Kang Daniel! Yah! I was dead serious!”

“Oh, sh--!” Daniel turned and tried to run into the ocean but he was too late.

An incredibly ticked Seongwoo with an evil glint in his soulful, pretty eyes jumped on him, tackling him with his entire might. They both went crashing into the water, swallowing the salty liquid. They came up sputtering, wiping their faces and squinting, grabbing for their sunglasses and caps that had gotten caught by the wave and were going towards the muddy shore.

“Hey, you could have gotten hurt there, Ong. What if there was coral or jellyfish?” Daniel scolded, angrier more at the fact that Seongwoo had thoughtlessly put himself in danger for the umpteenth time.

Seongwoo was still angry though. As soon as he stood up and put his glasses on, he started windmilling his arms. Daniel laughed as he turned away and covered his head, a rather chilly waterfall being dumped against his back.  

“That’s overkill, Ong Seongwoo, come on~ Calm down!” he shouted between moments and laughing and sputtering the globs of salt water being endlessly flung his way.

“I think this amount is justified. I told you not to, Kang Daniel! You’re going to pay!” Seongwoo called while smirking and laughing evilly, his arms flying about in a silvery, peachy blur from Daniel’s perspective on the other side of a wall of water.

Since the two were soaked, they took a nap on a beach towel until their clothes dried. The staff at that time had nothing to film, so they took a rest or got something to eat or went into the ocean themselves. They woke up because they were both thirsty and their stomachs growling, though sunbathing was extremely comfortable and relaxing that they probably otherwise could have done it for several hours  straight.

Daniel told Seongwoo that the boardwalk was full of pop-up stores and food stalls all along it so they could get anything that he thought was interesting. Seongwoo tried to insist that Daniel didn’t really have to pay for his food, that he had his credit card with him. Daniel took out his wallet and flashed his wad of American dollar bills, lying to Seongwoo that Hawaii was one of those special places off the mainland that didn’t usually take credit cards. Seognwoo pouted and told him that he had no choice but he’d still be paying back eventually. Aw, my baby is so gullible, I love it, he’s too trusting, Daniel thought.

“Oh, this looks good…” Seongwoo said at the first stop.

It was a ball of shaved ice colored like a rainbow with sugary syrup. Daniel had to laugh for a moment. Seongwoo and his sweet tooth.

“If you want it, then get it. Anything you want goes, like I said. I’m your sugar daddy today. You should practice your English though. I can’t be the one doing it all the time. I’m tired from using it to get to the hotel. Your turn, bud.”

Seongwoo cat blinked at him with a silent, scared plea to not force him to deal with the natives. Speaking English terrified Seongwoo. Any other language really. He knew words but he couldn’t put them together in a sentence well. Not because he was unintelligent but because lack of practice and teachers that pressured perfectionism gave him trauma. Daniel had told him on the plane that one of the reasons he’d thought to take him here was so that he could get over the trauma. Since, after all, they were an international group now and they would be going oversees often for their tour.

“Um…this…two this…. (Niel, what is mujigae? You won’t tell me? You’re so cheap) um, mujigae…ice thing…please.”

Seognwoo looked over at Daniel with concern as if confirming if he made any sense at all. Daniel chuckled and nodded, being as encouraging as possible. Seongwoo repeated the phrase. “Two this mujigae ice please, thank you.”

Daniel stifled a laugh behind his hand, turning it into a cough as Seongwoo glared at him. The worker put the rainbow colored shaved ice cups out on the shelf outside the truck and said it was four dollars. Seongwoo held his hand out for the money in Daniel’s wallet. Daniel smirked and cocked his head like he didn’t understand the gesture.

“Hello? Earth to Dan?” Seongwoo said with a diva-like sarcastic edge to his musical, airy voice, shaking his open hand up and down.

Daniel cocked his head to the other side and then put his hand in Seongwoo’s and shook it. “Ah...”

“Really?” Seongwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Give me money. You said you’d pay for whatever I want. Your limit is three dollars? That’s quite the impossible budget there, Scrooge Daddy.”

“I will give it to you. There’s a condition. Do aegyo.”

“Ugh. Why?” Seongwoo immediately whined and bounced up and down, his whole body rejecting the idea. “You know I don’t have any idea.”

“Says you in an incredibly aegyo like display,” Daniel mimicked his earlier snort and eye roll. “Just do it. Extra cringe worthy.”

“….do I have to?” Seongwoo asked hesitantly.

“You don’t have to. But then I will pay for this and then eat most of yours.”

“Ugh, you would too, you evil pig. Fine…” he sighed, looking positively miserable.

“Ddongwu wants to eat that, Niellie. Can’t ddongwu have it? Ddongwu’s been really good,” Seongwoo suddenly spat in a baby face with a huge pout and blinky eyes as he pointed to the treat.

“Juseyo~ Juseyong~ Juseyooong~” he then said in rising aegyo pitch, stretching his arms out and opening and closing his hands like he was trying to grab at something out of his reach, stamping his feet and squinting his face up like he was having a fit.

Daniel nearly died he was laughing so hard and had to lean against the truck less he fell over on the sandy wooden road. “Priceless…too cute but so funny…pfft…you actually did it...pfft. You’re so gullible, what to do with this hopeless hyung…pfft.”

“Ugh, give it to me already, you stupid puppy. Stop laughing! I’m miserable and you’re ecstatic. The things I have to put up with since I met you. Ugh, it’s unbelievable. The pain I’ve suffered these fans hardly know…They think you’re so nice…More like a heart of cold than gold…” Seongwoo grumbled, stealing the wallet right out of Daniel’s pocket, not caring that he had to touch his butt on camera to do that.

Daniel appreciated the subtle squeeze he gave for a millisecond that the staff would never be able to catch. It showed that Seongwoo wasn’t really that angry at him or thought of him as cold-hearted. He was just hamming it up for entertainment purposes, reaching deep into his bag of acting trips he had learned from his theater days in college.

Seongwoo bought the treat and they gobbled up the cool, sugary, crunchy ice as they wondered down the boardwalk. They saw several shops selling cheap jewelry, touristy items like shirts and surfboard keychains, freshly cut leis, and hand drawn caricatures. Daniel wanted to get it one of them done and then frame it up in their room as a way to remember their first holiday together, but Seongwoo insisted he looked awful that day.

Daniel told him that he never looked awful in his life, he looked handsome when he first woke up from sleeping ten hours on their day off and even when he got sick and had thrown up half the night. This made Seongwoo blush and the staff giggle as if they were fans of the ‘ongniel’ ship witnessing real life ongniel moments they were going to fangirl over together when they went back to their private rooms. Daniel didn’t mind that, the more people that supported them in the world the better. Someday he hoped that they could come out and be the first gay idol couple and they would be quickly accepted and pave the way for other couples to come out in the future. Ongniel, making progress in revolutionizing modern Korean society.

On the boardwalk they discovered a lot of interesting things. Seongwoo also had a bottomless stomach, so they focused mainly on eating anything that looked interesting or that they found expensive or rare in Korea. Daniel made him do aegyo for each time, cracking up and loving it like it was totally knew. Seongwoo slightly changed up his gestures and phrase in order to make the broadcast entertaining because he was just a skilled comedy ninja like that. The tried watermelon, loko moko, mangoes, a steamed bun with meat inside of it called manapua, spam musubi which was basically spam sushi, and pineapple flavored beer.

 

 

When they had gone down the boardwalk to the very end and were almost full from all the snacks they tried, Daniel led Seongwoo to the famous Waikiki aquarium that was right next to the sea. They were bored waiting in line so they played a game where they had to flick each other on the forehead. As usual, Seongwoo proved is title as the King of Misfortune or Ong Failure. He lost ninety percent of the time.

 The staff giggled and teased Daniel for hardly putting any force behind his finger after he was making Seongwoo freak out be acting like he was going to put full force or practically sucker punch him. Daniel couldn’t ever hurt his soft, squishy, weakling of a lover though. Seongwoo was only good at handling one sort of pain and it was in an area much, much lower than his forehead. If the cameras weren’t there, he would have kissed Seongwoo on the forehead instead.

He settled for subtle flirting that wouldn’t need to have much edited out because he was sort of feeling bad for the staff who would have to edit already after he got rather careless flirting with Seongwoo on the boardwalk and even holding his hand and wrapping his arm around his waist and nuzzling his cheek when he leaned close to hear what Daniel was saying better. Some things just ended up being nasty habits when they were alone and with the staff following them at a distance and looking like regular tourists, it slipped his mind here and there that he needed to behave somewhat.

When they got into the aquarium, the both of them forgot about the staff completely and reverted to ten-year-old boys. They excitedly ran to all the exhibits together, pressing their faces right up against the glass panes to see the sea animals better and really feel like they were in the depths of the ocean, pointing left and right, going ‘look there’, ‘cool, look at that one’, ‘oh, that one is funny looking’. They hadn’t realized how hard of a time the staff had had until thirty minutes later when they had excitedly sped through all the exhibits they could find and ended up at the gift shop. The staff members were frazzled, out of breath, red in the face and some of them limping as if they had hurt themselves. The two both apologized and Daniel bought them souvenirs as a present.

“Anything you want?” he asked Seongwoo, who was tapping his bottom lip with his pointer finger, his brow furrowed as his pretty eyes roved over the stuffed animal display.

“Hmm? No, I just thought they looked cute…” Seongwoo turned to him with a cutely dazed look, his head sticking forward and his big eyes slowly blinking in that adorable feline way he had about him.

“Ah, I know just what you’d like…”

Seongwoo blushed and failed to hide a satisfied, touched smile as Daniel took a white seal doll and put it right in his hands. It didn’t have the signature moles like the doll that the fans gave him that he had been collecting, but it was cuter and larger so it would be a good doll to snuggle with or use as a pillow when Daniel was gone.

Seongwoo liked to lay his head on something fluffy or squeeze it to death by wrapping his arms and legs around it. The mini seal dolls the fans gave just weren’t big enough so Daniel had been the sacrifice since they started sharing a room without Jisung. However, there were times that Daniel had to be away through the night for individual schedules and sometimes he worried that Seongwoo was feeling anxious or uncomfortable without that support system.

Seongwoo immediately hugged it, his handsome face half buried, looking happier than could be. Daniel pat the top of his head and laughed. Can he be any cuter, he wondered.

“Use it wisely when I’m gone,” he whispered, covering his mouth on the side of the camera and the mic on his shirt with his other hand so the staff didn’t know what he was saying.

Seongwoo merely giggled, stuffing his flaming face further into the plushie’s neck.

When they got out of the aquarium it was just in time for the sun to be setting. They walked along the beach just putting their feet in the water and chatting about nonsense things as the sun went down. Together they went out with the whole staff for a meal which was the show’s special treat. They got to experience what a traditional luau was like, amazed by hula dancing, sword swallowing, fire throwing, and all sorts of other special performances they couldn’t see in their own country. That was nothing compared to the savory barbeque course, wine, and pineapple desserts they were served. Since it was free, they ate enough for two or three people until they were so incredibly stuffed they had difficulty walking back to their hotel.

 

 

After showering, getting into pajamas, brushing their teeth, blow drying their hair, and doing their skin care routines, the exhausted boys made it into the bed. They were laying side by side on their backs, only their arms and legs loosely connected.

“Ong…” Daniel called soft and hesitant, rubbing his thumb along the silky inside of the other’s wrist.

“Hmm?” Seongwoo murmured sleepily.

“Did you have a good day? Are you enjoying yourself here? Or did you wish that we had gone somewhere else? Or that I gave you a different sort of present? Was there something else you wanted?”

Seongwoo rolled over, wrapping his arm around Daniel’s waist and twining their legs together in a snugger fit. Daniel moved the chocolaty hair out of his eyes so that he could see his boyfriend’s beautiful face better. He opened his eyes just a smidge, clearly fighting back sleep with all his might just to do so. Daniel chuckled as he affectionately stroked a finger down his straight nose, grazed his thin, curved at the corners kitten lips, and poked at the cleft in his pointy chin. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose and squinted at him in mock annoyance but didn’t bite at his fingers like he usually would. That’s how Daniel really knew that Seongwoo was wiped.

“I had a great time. I hope tomorrow is just as…g…goo…” He had a hard time getting the word out with his yawn. “Thanks. It’s the best present ever…” he murmured into Daniel’s chest as the blonde pulled the brunette closer because he was much too adorable to keep even a finger’s distance away. When they were alone, there was certainly no thing as the ‘no homo’ gap in his mind.

“Great to hear. Tomorrow will be even better. Two more days left. Enjoy your heart out. As long as you save some space in there for me. And tomorrow let’s not get so tired out that we can’t do any sort of private parties, hmm?”

Seongwoo chuckled and squeezed him like a koala would its favorite eucalyptus tree. Daniel’s heart soared and butterflies flitted about in his stomach. He couldn’t help but fall in love with Seongwoo, his best friend and group member, every day after he lived with him closely and discovered how incredibly cute he was. He was falling in love anew every day they got to spend together, even if it was a schedule packed day and they kept their distance from each other for the sake of privacy.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, babe. I’m too beat to even do the work for us tonight even. There’s always tomorrow. Let’s just try to keep our squees down and not run as much then.”

Daniel remembered only after his lovely boyfriend was asleep, lightly snoring against his pajamas, that they had beach activities and hiking planned tomorrow. Maybe they would have to skip the next night as well, darn.

 

 

“Ah…I’m gonna die…I can’t go on anymore, Niel…just send photos…really, I gotta quit, I can’t make it…”

Seongwoo collapsed on a rock wall which was slanted as the trail they were following was constantly going uphill. He was a huffing, sweaty, red faced mess. This time they didn’t have any staff with them because it was deemed dangerous and risky to their equipment for them to hike the narrow trails that were crowded and on a mountain with steep cliffs.

Daniel leaned back against the railing across from him after passing him the last of their water. Knowing that Seongwoo wasn’t as physically fit and lacked stamina to even go through half a concert, Daniel had tried to lessen his burden while they hiked up the number one tourist spot in the area, the panoramic view at Diamond Head Peak. He carried the bag and he brought a ton of water and sugary foods.

It was a long ago exploded volcano which had the highest point on the island with which you could see the city and the ocean with the most spectacular view. Seongwoo had practically had a heart attack when he saw the photos and agreed to go despite he hated the idea of hiking uphill and climbing hundreds of stairs.

“You said you were going to drink in the clean air and be inspired by the beauty of breathtaking nature to write poetry. Hyung, come on~ It’s just a couple hundred meters.”

“A..couple…hundred?! Maybe if you said…twenty…but hundred…no fucking way…” Seongwoo huffed after downing the last of the water.

Daniel took the empty bottle and put it in his bag, not wanting to be one of those typical Korean tourists who littered everywhere.

“It’s really not that much. You’ll be done in no time.”

“No…nope…no fucking way…” Seongwoo shook his head furiously, wiped his sweat and fanned himself.

Daniel chuckled and moved over to sit next to him. He turned the selfie camera so that they could see both. Daniel just talked on and on about where they were, how far they’d made progress, and teasing Seongwoo about his ‘grandpa’ like condition and terrible stamina despite being just in his mid-twenties and having danced for years just like himself had. Seongwoo ignored the camera, but Daniel could see through the lens that he was looking sulky and occasionally peeking over.

“Ah…how much I wanted to see the top with my best friend and split the beer I brought…” Daniel sighed and complained when his teasing didn’t get Seongwoo moving.

Seongwoo, to his surprise, sat there stubbornly for ten more minutes before he huffed, “Fine. Will you just shut up already, stupid puppy Kang Daniel, ugh…”

Daniel stood behind Seongwoo who wasn’t carrying anything and pushed his back. Seongwoo complained about how he didn’t need any help and to stop trying to force him to speed up or he was just going to quit again. Daniel merely chuckled and encouraged him, keeping the camera trained on them with an outstretched arm, his cheeks hurting from the grin splitting them. Even if Seongwoo was complaining and being a gloomy brat, he was having the time of his life.

“You did it, Ong. No more Ong Failure. You’re an Ong success. So proud of you, my pretty baby~”

Seongwoo gasped when Daniel hugged and kissed him hard, causing some people to stare. “Be careful…” he warned.

Daniel laughed as he squeezed his butt, making Seongwoo jump, scream, and glare at him. “Relax. I’ll make sure any incriminating evidence gets deleted baby.”

“Daniel…” Seongwoo gave him a warning tone and put his hands on his hips.

“Aw, just one more. I’m just so proud of you I can’t contain my Seongwoo feels.”

Seongwoo acted shy and hesitant, but in the end, he allowed Daniel to kiss him once despite the odd stares from the tourists there, a bit longer and sweeter this time.

They took photos and then they sat down on a bench, sharing a beer as they gazed in wonder at the aquamarine water, green hillside, and the tall, white buildings of the city.

“This is… breathtakingly beautiful,” Seongwoo murmured, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, going ‘wow’ for several minutes.

Daniel wrapped his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulders and squeezed him close. “That’s what I’ve thought every day that we met.”

Seongwoo made a disgusted face and cringed his hand. Then he giggled, showed a shy smile, and turned slightly pink at the tips of his ears.

“Hate it when you’re cheesy…” he whined.  
“No, you don’t, I smell a liar liar, pants on fire…” Daniel teased, pinching his slender shoulder.

“Okay, I admit I really don’t…”

They shared a laugh and leaned in closer as if they didn’t want even an inch of their bodies to be apart at the moment. The scenery affected them—it was incredibly romantic and for the moment they were actually alone and allowed to be themselves and act on their love. No one here seemed to have a clue who they were and they were free of the staff.

“Niel, can we…?” Seongwoo asked softly and stopped with a hesitant look, his fingers playing along some prominent veins in his arm.

Daniel had already read his mind and predicted this. He switched the beer to his other hand and opened up his palm. “I shut off the camera for now.”

Seongwoo grinned wide, the most glorious scenery in Daniel’s eyes even compared with the natural beauty in front of him that got all these raving reviews. These tourists didn’t know true beauty like he did. Seongwoo slid his fingers in a curious wavy pattern down his arm until he reached his wrist, subtly teasing and making Daniel pout for a moment. Then he laid his own hand flat in Daniel’s welcoming one. Just like the dances they had memorized, their bodies instinctively adjusted to fit to each other as their fingers slid and hooked around each other.

“I love you…” Daniel’s whisper was carried away with the wind but luckily not before Seongwoo heard it.

“Love you too…” Seongwoo hummed as he leaned his head on Daniel’s shoulder, snuggling closer to his warmth since the wind at the top of the mountain was rather chilly.

 

 

After their ‘near-death’ hiking experience according to Seongwoo, they went to the famous Hanaoma Bay by the mountain. It was the best place to snorkel among all the islands. Seongwoo was again complaining about the water being cold and dirty and he was worried about various impossible things that amused Daniel—the water could go in through the nosel and I could drown, fish could bite me, what if I get cut be coral on my foot and then a shark follows the trail ands snaps off my leg were just the start of the list.

Daniel did his best as he usually did to care for his hyung who was surprisingly childlike and accident prone. He made sure to point out where the coral were for Seongwoo to avoid stepping on, he helped him stay afloat when he was tired, he adjusted the mask when Seongwoo needed it, he drug him to where the most fish were so he wouldn’t miss out or get bored, and he calmed him down when a fish actually bit him and he thought it was the sting of a jelly fish and he was now poisoned and would need his fingers amputated.

“How was it?” Daniel asked as he laid on his back and kicked, slowly dragging the exhausted, soaked brunette who looked the absolute sexiest when he was wet and slightly tanned and his sculpted cheek bones rosy from the exercise by the waist.

Seongwoo pursed his lips and cocked his head. Daniel couldn’t help but smile wider despite how tired and difficult it was to swim for two of them after an hour of snorkeling, showing how completely smitten he was to the staff members. Which at this moment he hardly cared about because he had been having too much fun and the experience made him feel closer to Seongwoo.

“Well, the water sure went in a lot more than I expected and this wet suit is so clingy and uncomfortable…”

“Besides that…?” Daniel rolled his eyes, knowing that Seongwoo was again hamming it up for the purpose of entertaining future viewers, trying to get a rouse out of Daniel to start another comical argument between the ‘cat and dog’ as they were nicknamed.

“It was…exhilarating and eye-opening. We should see if we can do it again in Korea somewhere, with all the members. They would love it.”

“Hmm, I think I know a few people who would be even bigger whiney babies than you.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that…hmm, you have a point there. Can you just not mention it once we get out of here?”

“Ong, they’re going to all see it, sorry to say. I’m not going to ask the staff to cut out such priceless comedy. The whole world will see you freak out because you got bit by a fish and how you got a cramp after literally one minute of kicking in the water.”

Seongwoo groaned and swiped a hand down his face. Daniel grinned and cackled evilly. “Fuck my life, man. FML…”

“What do you want to do now?”

“Hmm, I’m currently out of ideas. What do you want to do?”

“I want to…” he looked pointedly at Seongwoo’s lips and licked his own.

Seongwoo shook his head and raked his hand through his hair. Daniel winced as the sight of Ong’s forehead made him infinite levels hotter, making his body tense like an electric shock went through him. God, the freaking visuals on this human…

“We’re not going back to the hotel for a nap. I mean, some sort of outdoor activity.”

Daniel scrunched up his nose, feeling disappointed. He had been thinking of a very fun, private, extra exhilarating indoor activity that they could do and hadn’t done in several days but they were both dying for.

“How about surfing?”

“Pfft. Just because you are good at skateboarding and snowboarding doesn’t automatically make you a pro at another kind of board. You will be in deep, moving currents and waves. With sharks and jelly fish and coral galore. I hardly think that our company would allow you to put yourself at such risk when you’ve got a full set of schedules coming up next week…”

Daniel stopped kicking and hugged Seongwoo under the water, pressing up to his ear to whisper, “We’ll see. You know just how convincing I can be, baby~”  

Seognwoo shivered and flushed red. “Stop it, you stupid puppy!”

 

 

(Rated M Part)

 

“Are you feeling alright? You look stiff…I told you to stop an hour earlier but you just had to keep on going…” Seongwoo scolded as he came out of the shower, toweling his hair.

Daniel ceased rubbing his aching bare shoulders, turning around on the peanut shaped couch that was more like a bed, his expression guilty. He didn’t like getting caught lying to Seongwoo because then Seongwoo felt angry and hurt on top of being worried. He didn’t like his lover experiencing any kind of negative emotions that put a furrow in his dark, groomed brows, even if it was irresistibly sexy.

Daniel beckoned Seongwoo over, saying softly, “You were right, again…What is this instinct in me that makes it so I never listen to others, especially if they are older?”

Seongwoo tossed the towel on the bed, beads of water dripping from his hair, making his pale skin glisten. Daniel pinched and tugged his chin, leaning forward with his lips pursed. Seongwoo sighed softly and his furrow relaxed as Daniel gently kissed it away, his magic moved that always worked if they were only away from cameras so they were allowed to do it. Otherwise Daniel had to settle for over-the-top antics and jokes and huge, dorky smiles which Seongwoo found contagious since he was a naturally bright person.

“That’s called a rebellious streak, my adorable Kang Choding. And you truly have it bad. How much longer am I going to have to just sit and watch you hurt yourself by jumping over the fansign table or doing one-handed flips with your bad hand, hmm? Aigoo, I can’t live because of you, my poor heart…” Seongwoo lightly chided as he knelt behind Daniel on the coach and started rubbing his aching shoulders.

“Sorry…it must be hard dating me…Ouch, not so harsh thou please…” Daniel whined, grimacing as Seongwoo’s fingers went savage on a knot just beneath his shoulder blades which was the central cause of his current back pain.

“If I don’t do it hard, then it won’t go away, you know. Stop being a baby. I know you like pain.”

“There’s other things that won’t go away unless you do it hard and painful too, you know, baby…” Daniel turned his head to wiggle his eyebrows, speaking seductively.

His flirting worked wonders. Seongwoo bit his lip, blushed, and his pupils dilated. That’s all it took to turn his eager to please, always ready to play baby on. He would act like he wasn’t affected by anything Daniel said or did though because Seongwoo liked the cat and mouse game and was great at playing hard to get. Good thing that Daniel loved the chase, as his kind usually did.

“Are you chilly, baby? I can warm you up…”

Daniel reached around to stroke his silky, warm skin underneath his pajamas. Seongwoo’s breath hitched.

Seongwoo said cliply, “I’m not cold.”

“Are you sure? You feel cold to me. Come closer…”

Daniel reached around and pulled Seongwoo to the couch, forcing him on his back. Seongwoo squirmed and complained, insisting that he had to work out Daniel’s knots more.

“I have a much bigger issue that’s causing me pain, baby. Why don’t you work that out first, hmm?” Daniel hummed against his ear, pressing his erection against Seongwoo’s thigh.

“Really, Daniel…ah…” he moaned as Daniel sucked and nipped at his ear and slid his hand from his stomach to his nipple, swiping his thumb across the bud until it was perky.

Daniel couldn’t wait long. He loved foreplay usually but they had been doing nothing but foreplay without reaching satisfaction for days. He was going crazy with want and he knew that Seongwoo was as well. He sucked down his neck and then his stomach, pulling his pajama bottoms and boxers off.

“Do you mind if I top today?” he murmured as he kissed along Seongwoo’s pale, smooth thighs, his hand stroking the other’s pulsing, purplish cock.

“Sure, hmm…I’m too tired to do any work. My legs are killing me…”

“Okay, I’ll make it quick then. I don’t want you to cramp up again.”

Seongwoo hissed and bucked into his hand, his nails digging into the couch. “Ah…can you first…?”

“Can’t wait either huh? Mr. Impatient…” Daniel smirked and got on his knees on the floor, his face going towards Seongwoo’s hips.

“Yes…” Seongwoo breathed with a pleasured hiss like a snake. “Oh, fuck yes…”

Daniel sucked and swirled his tongue over the tip and squeezed and turned the base of Seongwoo’s lovely dick just like he liked. It wasn’t long before Seongwoo was crying his name and cursing, his legs squeezing Daniel’s shoulders, his fingers buried tight and digging at Daniel’s wet blonde hair. He tossed his head back and forth and girated into Daniel’s face as he came hard, hot, and long. Daniel hummed in pleasure and stroked Seongwoo’s smooth thighs as he greedily swallowed and gently stroked until the last bit of his lover’s tasty seed was gone, the fruits of his labor.

Daniel climbed up on the couch to see his face which he missed dearly and had been deprived of with the angle they had been at. Seongwoo was beautifull flushed, dazed, and panting around a satiated, wide grin.

“Good, huh?”

Seognwoo looked at him and nodded, grinning even wider. Daniel nuzzled his flushed, warm cheek and then kissed over his unique constellation freckles. He loved the taste and smell of Seongwoo’s skin mixed with soap and sweat. He got lost in kissing him all over. Seongwoo hummed in pleasure and kissed him back here and there as he fondled Daniel’s straining, thick, hot cock outside his pajamas.

“How do you want me?”

“I want you on a piece of toasted bread with raw onions, seaweed, jellies, and raw bacon. If I say that, would you do it for me?” Daniel joked as he sniffed under his jaw and nipped at his delicious, prominent adam’s apple.

Seongwoo’s throat vibrated against Daniel’s lips as he chuckled. “You and your weird food tastes…”

“I would take Ongyu over that any day. If you have any more for me…”

Seongwoo smacked his arm, blushing harshly. Ongyu was the name Daniel had given to his sperm which he said was like the taste of Ong plus sugarless milk. Daniel pulled Seongwoo by the hips. Seongwoo followed direction well. Daniel stood up while Seongwoo was on all fours. They both looked out over the gorgeous ocean view during sunset, the most romantic time they could have possibly chosen to make love.

Seongwoo gasped and tensed as Daniel entered into him swift and raw. Daniel stilled and pet Seongwoo’s spine and hip until he grew relaxed enough for him to feel comfortable moving. Daniel was always careful not to rip his lover if he could avoid it, though sometimes they got too impassioned and Seongwoo pushed him to go rougher. Today it didn’t seem that’s what was going to happen. Seongwoo wanted something soft, intimate, gentle, slow—a romantic, emotional session that would set the mood. That’s just what Daniel was going to give to him, because this whole weekend was dedicated to him. Seongwoo would get anything and everything that he wanted, as he rightfully deserved for being an angel trapped in human form.

Daniel pet his thighs and kissed along his spine, watching the crashing waves as he started thrusting at their rocking, gentle rhythm. Seongwoo’s soft moans and sighs reminded him of the sound of ebbing and flowing waves, only they were more stimulating and musical. Their bodies grew damper and warmer as they slid and crashed again and again, Daniel running his hands along every inch of Seongwoo’s quivering, smooth body. Daniel stood up so he could have better angle and control, delving deeper into the depths of his lover, finding that spot that eventually made him really sing and quiver.

“Ah, Daniel…ah…”

“Yes, hmm, Seongwoo…?” Daniel grunted out as he gripped those pale hips and watched his dick gloriously sinking into the center of the soft, glowing mounds.

“Thank you… for my presents…I really have loved it…but not as much as the most important thing…which is you…I love you…” he moaned, reaching out to hold Daniel’s wrist.

Daniel sank in deeper and increased his pace, rewarded with the most beautiful sounds coming out of his lover’s pink, open mouth pressed against the blue and white striped fabric of the couch. “I love you more baby. So, so much more…”

 

 

Their last day was spent shopping for clothes at the Ala Moana Center, a famous outlet, and souvenirs for their members and family. They took care of the souvenirs first since they had a list. For the women in their families, they bought Coach bags they found fifty percent off, and for the men in their families they bought cigars. The members wanted miscellaneous things, mostly snacks and brand clothes that were cheaper or adult toys like model kits and giant nerf guns and games.

 Seongwoo and Daniel fought over who should carry what. Daniel suggested they play a game for it, knowing he would win, and in the end he ended up carrying twice as much of the heavy items as Seongwoo had. Seongwoo pouted, using his expert, professional level acting skills to seem upset about it, but Daniel knew inside he was giddy as hell because he hated carrying things as he was a weakling. Daniel would have taken it from him by force after ten minutes of him sighing and whining about how his arms felt like they were going to break off and he just wanted to go rest in a café because his feet were hurting. Thinking of that, Daniel suggested they go to a café.

“Really?” Seongwoo instantly brightened, his deep-set, double-lidded, dark eyes sparkling like they were infused with the purest diamonds.

“Sure, your feet are probably killing you, right? We’ve been at it for two hours straight. Let’s take a rest. I’m sure the macchiatos here will be even better.”

Seongwoo’s expression sank. He cleared his throat and waved a small bag of pineapple cakes in his hand, feigning comfort. “No, it’s okay. Don’t stop on my account. I’m doing fine. I didn’t complain even once.”

“Ah, so you were okay then. I must have misread the way you were half limping. I guess you just have something in your shoe or your sock is all bundled. Nevermind then, let’s go do clothes shopping. I’m sure we can finish it in another two hours…”

Seongwoo groaned as Daniel walked away with giddiness in his long-gaited strides. “Ugh, wait! Okay, I guess I am really curious about American style coffee and wouldn’t mind a tiny bit of a rest…”

Daniel turned around and came back, winking and smirking. “Sure, grandpa. Nice save there.”

“Shut up. It’s coincidence.” Seongwoo stuck his tongue out at him.

The three staff members with cameras following them around giggled but didn’t comment for once. Daniel knew now that two of them were mainly Seongwoo stans but he didn’t mind that. They weren’t competition for one. For two, the more love that Seognwoo got the better because he deserved it and been robbed of it for too long, not been giving the spotlight or the proper chance for so many years.

He could share Seongwoo with the public every once in awhile. Though he refused to share him once they were in a bed, under no circumstances. Not even in Jaehwan’s case who was always trying to steal some snuggle time because he was one of Seongwoo’s number one fans and best friends, after Daniel of course. Daniel always had top priority and Seongwoo let him have his way, though he snickered here and there because he was amused and flattered by Daniel’s fierce jealousy when they were in private.

Seongwoo stood for awhile, scratching his chin and humming a Heize song as he looked over the menu. Daniel subtly bumped his shoulder and poked his waist. Seongwoo jumped and squealed, having been startled, then smacked him in the stomach for it, making Daniel exaggerate the pain. The staff surrounding them giggled again, two of them specifically training their lenses on Seongwoo and watching him with motherly grins.

“Why even bother pretending that you’re going to get something else, Ong? It’s always the same. One iced caramel macchiato double shot.”

“This time I’m really going to try something different,” Seongwoo insisted with a ‘hing’ face, scrunching up his pretty eyes in order to see the board, his hand patting Daniel’s stomach absently in his subtle show of concern if he had actually hurt him back there or not.

“Okay, what are you thinking of then? I’m going to get an iced americano.”

“Bleh. You’re so one-tone.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Seongwoo’s bum. Woops, that would need to be edited out, he thought after he had done it.

“Let’s see who’s one-tone after you choose your drink.”

In the end, Seongwoo got the drink Daniel had ordered and Daniel teased him relentlessly, nicknaming him ‘ong-tone.’ The staff loved this and got a ton of close-ups of Seongwoo’s blushing, irritated face. They must understand now why Daniel liked to tease him so much. Seongwoo being teased was attractive and funny. You just wanted to shrink him and carry him around in your pocket all day long.

After taking a rest at the café, they went into various clothing stores to find new looks. They bought a few cool items, then for fun they decided to dress each other. They both had the same thought that they should pick something comical. Daniel made Seongwoo wear a dress, clown shoes, blonde wig, heart glasses, and sparkly accessories. Seongwoo made Daniel wear red pants and a seathrough raincoat with a sombrero and crazy eyed glasses.

They both came out from the dressing rooms with dramatic flair and really hammed up their embarrassment and reactions at the horrific outfits. They were confident this segment would bring laughs to their fans and become famous memes that they would later see and save on various SNS platforms. They both liked to post on their fan cafes and search their names, lurking around on the internet to get to know their fans better and see what exactly they were talking about them these days.

 

 

A month later, Daniel and Seongwoo had a broadcast where they had to watch some clips of their edited show and comment on certain things the hosts talked about. Mostly there were questions about the things they saw, did, and what they thought of the culture, scenery, and food there. Since the two were mostly food junkies, they talked in the most detail about how delicious the food was that they had and how it different greatly from Koreanized ‘Western’ foods. It had been more to Seongwoo’s taste though, since he like salty and sweet foods. Daniel was addicted to the meat, which was much cheaper and most delicious when it was left rare and bloody.

“One thing that I noticed was that you guys seem very close? Is that real or you guys just sort of ham it up for the sake of the broadcast?” One host asked, surprising the other hosts and the staff even.

Seongwoo and Daniel shared a look and an awkward, musical laugh. They gestured to each other for who would go first, causing another staff to comment about how the two would often mimic and be considerate of each other just like this.

“I’ll go first about this then. Seongwoo and I are very close. Closer than you can imagine.”

“Daniel, don’t say weird things like that. People will misunderstand again!” Seongwoo blushed, hitting his arm and laughing nervously in a high pitch.

Daniel shrugged and smirked, like he couldn’t care less about that and he didn’t think he had said anything wrong. Their eyes ran over the staff filming the interview segment, several of which he recognized as being in the crew on their trip. They had wide, shit-eating grins. They knew very well just how close these two were and what was the nature of their relationship, but they were sworn to secrecy and had worked hard to edit out the hundreds of tiny moments that would give shippers the evidence they needed. The real life ‘ongniel’ moments that had been cut out were hidden away for now in a secret black disk that Daniel had requested be given to him later. He was planning on giving it to Seongwoo on their 200 days anniversary.

“We have been best friends since we were on Produce 101. From the very beginning actually. We are very similar, have similar interests, and our personalities and humor codes just click. Simple as that. We look close because we are close.”

“But we’re not like…dating or anything. We’re not a couple. Just friends…” Seongwoo murmured, waving his shaky hands about in an unnecessary gesture that suggested he was incredibly nervous.

“Sure, no homo stuff…” Daniel countered his words though by squeezing Seongwoo’s shoulders and then sliding his hand down his spine, looking at the older man in a sweet, reassuring way that could easily be misinterpreted even by people who didn’t believe in their ship.

The host called Seongwoo out on it immediately, commenting about how nervous he seemed and he was blushing and how he got affected when Daniel got physical especially. Seongwoo practically died right there in front of tons of people. Daniel found the moment amusing so that he watched that part of the clip through his fan café post about it and laughed even several months later. It was probably his most favorite ongniel moment he had saved because Seongwoo had never seemed quite so obvious as right then. It was impossible even though they tried their best to hide pure science, after all.

Ongniel is and forever will be science.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyd this extra long, fluffy, fun real life Ongniel story that's been in my mind for several months just stewing in my notes.
> 
> This story was for my friend Momo for her birthday(I"m moving my ongniel stories from the one-shot collection). She really wanted Ongniel in Hawaii on Battle trip, even before 2park Battle trip happened. She was bummed that it will probably never happen for them, so I decided to give it to her in written form for her Birthday which was earlier this month. Thank you girl for being such a great friend. I'm really glad I met you. I have a blast chatting with you, especially about our fav ship and second fav ship with BTS now haha. Thanks for sending me great music and giving great advice when I'm having rough times. I love you and hope you continue to read my stories and support me and that we keep in touch often <3
> 
> If you want to read oneshots that are not ongniel you can go to the Wanna One one-shot collection I have. The other ongniel one shots are up separately in my works folder you can read or re-read those if you want. See you around~
> 
>  
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
